Beautiful Trauma
by lucocat
Summary: Love is oxymoronic and understanding it may be difficult. The Hammersley gets yet another Executive Officer - how long will this one last?
1. Chapter 1

**BEAUTIFUL TRAUMA**

Remember please – this is FANFICTION! I have never been in the navy, nor am I a brilliant creative writer!

I'm a Mike/Kate shipper to the end, I'm only toying with their characters for a while but they will be returned unscathed!

* * *

" _ **You realise Katie that with you transferring to the Patrol Boat Service we have to be beyond reproach; I will likely be harder on you than anyone else under my command."**_ Commander Steve Marshall fixed his gaze on the blonde haired Lieutenant sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk.

" _ **I understand that Sir, I can…"**_ Kate began to subconsciously straighten in her chair.

Steve began gesticulating with his hands, _**"I did obviously discuss this situation with my boss, who discussed it with his boss, who discussed it well you see where I'm going with this"**_ Steve had let everyone who needed to know Kate would be taking up a posting under his command, he didn't want their history bearing on the next phase of his, but particularly Kate's careers. Both Officers had worked damned hard to get where they were and were both professional enough that Steve knew they could make this change of dynamic work to both of their advantages.

" _ **Yes Sir, I appreciate everything you have been through to get us here"**_ by now, Kate McGregor was sitting ramrod straight in her chair.

" _ **So long as you don't expect a pat on the head every time you do something right"**_ Steve knew Kate's character enough to know that positive criticism brought out the best in her, she thrived under pressure and preferred that people help her recognise her flaws and weaknesses so she could turn them into her own personal strengths.

" _ **No Sir"**_

" _ **In-fact I'll likely pull up your wrongdoings more than the rights"**_

" _ **Yes Sir, I understand Sir"**_

" _ **Katie while we're in the privacy of my Office or out of earshot it's Steve, that much we can do, but outside of here where there are dress whites floating about its Commander Marshall or Sir"**_

" _ **Sorry Steve, just not used to a situation like this; I don't want anybody to think you pulled strings to get me a posting back in Cairns"**_ Kate had been paranoid enough about being transferred to Steve's chain of command, she didn't want their connection becoming public knowledge and people presuming she had only got to this stage of her career by riding on his coat tails. Kate had taken her fair share of crappy deployments in the past, hoping that each and every one would have some bearing on the future of her career in the RAN.

" _ **Nobody who looks at your service record would ever doubt what a coup it is for the Patrol Boats to get an officer of your calibre and skill and I'm not just saying that as your favourite Uncle"**_ Steve winked at Kate, his bright blue eyes dancing with amusement.

 _ **"Pretty sure Malcolm is my favourite** **!"**_ Kate bantered back, gradually relaxing into the flow of the conversation and her chair, glad that Steve wasn't making their familial relationship more of an issue than it needed to be.

She appreciated Steve Marshall was a navy man through and through; had he voiced any objections to Kate requesting a posting back in Cairns to be closer to her family she never would have submitted the paperwork. Kate had enjoyed her previous life as a Navy Intelligence Officer, being deployed to different ships and task forces but the frequent deployments so far away from her family were becoming harder and harder – the last task force posting particularly had her re-evaluating the course her life had taken her. Kate realised she missed her family and was beginning to crave more stability in her life, particularly after the death of one of her closest childhood friends.

" _ **Well then, I suppose now is the time I should tell you that as of 2 hours ago your orders have changed"**_ Steve shuffled a few folders around until he found the one he was looking for.

" _ **Sir?"**_ An unexpected turn of events that Kate hadn't planned on, she had been cautious enough about transferring to the Patrol Boat Service incase she would ever come across someone she had compartmentalised as an 'acquaintance', but she was confident enough that he would have moved on by now and was on a shore posting somewhere, working through the ranks. She knew he wasn't working at NAVCOM so she felt safe enough transferring to Cairns; so long as she didn't end up on the same damn boat he broke her heart for she could cope.

" _ **As you are aware you were due to be posted to the Kingston, serving as Executive Officer to Lieutenant Commander Curry; however as they are due 2 weeks shore leave we have time to find them a different Executive Officer. We have another patrol boat currently docked from this morning owing to a professional disagreement between her Captain and XO over boarding tactics. The Captain is due here"**_ Steve took a beat to check his watch, _**"now infact. You will have a quick meet and greet and then it's off to the briny deep to enforce Australian maritime law, they were only 2 days into their patrol before they steamed for home. I need them back out on the water this afternoon if possible, this evening by the latest"**_

" _ **Sir, you haven't even told me what boat I am being trans…"**_

Kate's question was cut off by a sharp knock to the Office door to which Steve waved the person on the other side in before Kate had a chance to turn

" _ **Ah Mike, just about on time – cutting it fine as normal"**_ Steve gestured to the vacant chair beside Kate.

" _ **Lt Cmdr Michael Flynn can I introduce you to Hammersley's new Executive Officer, Lt Katelyn McGregor"**_

Kate who had momentarily frozen spun round in her chair, facing the man she had hoped never to cross paths again.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALIMOO1971 Thank-you for suggesting I amend the relationship between Kate and Steve, not knowing enough about the backgrounds of either character I have decided to change to uncle/niece rather than a foster family connection.**

* * *

 **BEAUTIFUL TRAUMA – CHAPTER 2**

Mike Flynn wasn't having the greatest couple of days, his relatively new Executive Officer Ian Barnaby, dubbed Barney by his crew, had landed them with a NAVCOM review over their most recent FFV boarding. Barney had taken a crew and attempted to board an illegal fishing boat, but misinterpreted orders and uncertainty had left one member of the boarding party with a nasty injury from a porcupine and damage to the tinny that needed more extensive repair than Charge and his engineers could muster while at sea. The Hammersley crew had been two days into their latest patrol and were now docked back at the wharf where Mike had confined himself to his cabin completing the ship's paperwork and incident reports.

He, via sat phone, made his feelings about Barney known to Commander Marshall and expressed the concerns that other members of the Boarding Party felt. Barney was too much of a liability for the situations Hammersley was regularly encountering; Buffer was coming to the end of his patience with Barney's ineptitude and even Swain was losing any compassion he may have had for the man. Had this been a one-off, Mike could have excused what happened as lack of situational awareness but this was a continuing pattern that Barney had displayed, where Mike gave him very specific orders that Barney chose to follow or ignore at his own discretion.

Commander Marshall had ordered Hammersley back to port with the promise he would sort something but assured Mike that Lt Barnaby would be posted off his boat with immediate effect.

Mike had planned to visit his injured crew member once finished with his paperwork but had been summoned to NAVCOM instead; presuming he was in for the usual rollocking for needing yet another Executive Officer assigned to his boat, Mike hadn't rushed himself to make his 11am appointment.

His mind on other things, Mike knocked at Steve Marshall's door and walked through the threshold when prompted, making his way to the seat beside the female Lieutenant seated in front of him.

" _ **Lt Cmdr Michael Flynn can I introduce you to Hammersley's new Executive Officer, Lt Katelyn McGregor"**_

Kate and Mike locked eyes, both too stunned about seeing the other to trust their voices to speak. Mike dumped himself unceremoniously into the vacant chair beside Kate, who turned back to facing Steve, eyes focussing on a poster on the wall behind him while willing the ground to swallow her up whole.

Not picking up on the change of dynamic in his office, Steve plundered on _**"As you are both now aware, Hammersley needs to be operational within the next few hours which fortunately means that Mike, you are temporarily excused from explaining why I needed to divert the Kingston's new XO before she even started"**_ Steve held out the folder he had searched his desk for to Mike, who was distracted by the woman sitting beside him, _**"Ah Mike, Lt McGregor's personnel file"**_ thrusting the folder into Mike's outstretched hand _**"I trust that you will not come looking for another Executive Officer before Hammersley is decommissioned. Now, if you will excuse us Mike, Lt McGregor and I have a few bits of paperwork to get through and I believe you have a crew to rustle up, ask Lt Smith to help you expedite your departure. I expect the Hammersley to be underway by no later than 15.00hrs. Dismissed."**_ Still dazed and confusedMike stood, saluted smartly and left the office.

Kate who had been sitting silent throughout the entire exchange, chanced a glance at Mike as he left Steve's office before refocussing her attention on the paper's she needed to review and sign.

* * *

35 minutes later Kate was leaving NAVCOM, unsettled by the turn of events – Mike Flynn of all people, how could they possibly work together? 5 years ago Kate had foolishly allowed herself to believe they could have had a future, she had considered giving up her career aspirations and following him back to Cairns but fate had intervened and Mike had been recalled sooner than expected, Kate's fantasy had been quashed and she threw herself into her next posting once her course was complete. Neither person had the courage to admit that they had stepped dangerously beyond 'affair' status and had begun a real relationship; Mike stole away to Cairns after they politely shook hands and wished each other the best in their respective naval careers.

Kate walked through the doors out of the building and was putting on her cover when she came across the pacing form of her new Commanding Officer, she turned to walk in the other direction but was quickly halted by Mike running up beside her.

" _ **Kate…how?...why?"**_ despite his previously rehearsed speech, Mike was now at a loss for words when faced with Kate in person.

Not being able to face a conversation with the man she had never been able to replace, Kate chose to run _**"Sir, I need to go"**_ and turned to leave.

Mike reached out and grabbed her wrist, once contact was made both pulled away from the other as if afraid where simple physical contact would lead. _**"Kate we need to talk, this posting could be problematic for both of us"**_

" _ **We can't talk here"**_ Kate muttered, and if to emphasise her point, both stood to attention and saluted a fully ranked Commander making to enter NAVCOM.

Mike's phone rang, staring at Kate he answered _**"Mike Flynn…yes Lt Smith…thank-you for letting me know…Hammersley will depart as ordered."**_ Hanging up and pocketing his phone _**"Hammersley is setting sail at 15.00hrs, I need to make preparations and check on the restocking but we really need to talk"**_

" _ **Sir, I was expecting to have 2 weeks before setting sail with The Kingston not crash sailed in 3 hours; I need to go home and organise a sea-bag, cancel plans, organise other things. I will report to The Hammersley as soon as I can to help with whatever it takes so we can set sail."**_ Kate stood to attention, saluted and all but run away from Mike and the tense atmosphere they seemed to have created between themselves. Kate knew she was delaying an inevitable conversation but she was still reeling from the shock of how her morning had played out and needed to process so much.

* * *

Mike returned to The Hammersley, dumped the folder and changed into his overalls when he reached his cabin before sitting at his desk and mulling over the events of the morning. Kate McGregor of all people, how close he had come to giving everything up for her – he had never felt need as strongly as he had when with her. After they parted he had tried to convinced himself it was lust; he was older than her, she was young, petite and blonde; he saw how the other sailors on her course had looked at her, saw how they had tried to crack on to her at every possible opportunity, was jealous when one of them touched her however innocently. Mike made himself believe he was just reliving his glory days when he was that age, he was proving to himself to be the alpha male on campus but the little voice in his head kept shouting LIAR to him. He knew what they had was more than a fling, he had wanted so much more but he didn't dare hope she would want the same things from life as him and he left, returned to The Hammersley as ordered and pretended nothing had happened.

Mike reached for a well-worn book and opened it to where his picture of Kate was safely hidden; he remembered taking the picture during the early hours of the morning. He and Kate had spent the weekend in his rented apartment playing board games, drinking wine and making love; both would have been content never to leave his apartment again. Whilst Kate was sleeping Mike grabbed his phone, his small movement had led to Kate sighing and then smiling in her sleep, Mike took a picture of her swathed in early morning sunlight streaming through the curtains, lying on her stomach with her back exposed. He had loved this time of the morning with her, he would wake early and clichéd as it was, he would simply watch her sleep.

Mike carefully secured the picture when he was called to the Bridge; he arrived to find an animated conversation taking place between ET, Cheffo and Nikki; the boys were re-enacting some of Barney's more disastrous boarding efforts for their Navigator.

Spotting the Captain, they immediately stopped their conversation and Cheffo blustered off the Bridge muttering about galley stocks and sharp knives.

" _ **Sir am I to presume that Lieutenant Barnaby will be sailing with us again?"**_ Lieutenant Caetano turned to Mike.

" _ **No Nav, Lt Barnaby had decided to apply for a transfer from The Hammersley effective immediately"**_

" _ **But Sir, if Barney isn't sailing who is? We've been ordered out by 15.00hrs and no XO is a ship stopper…are we getting ANOTHER XO?"**_ Nikki looked to Josh, who shrugged his shoulders in reply to her question.

Sighing and running his hands through his hair Mike replied, _**"Yes Nav, we have a new XO"**_

" _ **Who? Anybody we know?"**_ Nikki could already forsee Cheffo restarting the pool on how long this Executive Officer would last under the command of Mike Flynn.

" _ **Gather all senior sailors in the Wardroom in an hour and I will tell you everything I know then."**_ Mike walked through the door and made his way back to his cabin.

" _ **Boss doesn't look too happy Nik, maybe we should go easy on the new X, make his life a bit easier; he looks like Commander Marshall has ripped him a new one."**_ ET was genuinely concerned that their CO had copped a mouthful at NAVCOM; the sailors in the boarding parties hadn't done anything wrong to Barney but his last disastrous boarding had led to some strong words and threats of bodily harm if Dove, the sailor who was injured, suffered any serious lasting harm.

Mulling over ET's words _ **"Yeah, maybe we should try to play nice with the next one"**_ while reaching for the ship intercom to announce that the presence of all senior sailors was requested by the Captain in the Wardroom in an hours' time _**"but they better have sent us somebody competent this time."**_

Mike reached his cabin, threw some water on his face and sat at his desk, reaching for Kate's personnel folder. Kate had quite an impressive service history, due to the nature of her intelligence work some of her history was redacted including, more interestingly, her last task-force posting prior to joining The Patrol Boat Service. Kate had been injured (Mike chose to ignore the brief skip of his heart), the medical report redacted again, but had been declared physically fit for duty over a week previously.

She had a number of citations from various commanding officers and letters of recommendation from various task force leaders. Mike was suitably impressed with her credentials (he allowed himself to indulge in a small smile to acknowledge that she had exceeded the promise he had seen in her so long ago), confident that she had the experience to lead his boarding parties safely and the discipline to listen to and enact his orders but would the personal fallout for both himself and Kate be disastrous?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay - I have actually been writing a sequel to this story, one that delves deeper into Kate's work before joining The Hammersley so this story mightn't be too much longer!

* * *

Kate got into her car and drove back to her apartment; the journey home she didn't actually remember and probably should be concerned about but she kept replaying her earlier meetings with Mike over and over in her head. Each time she replayed a situation, their actions and responses changed. In one re-enactment Mike had walked through the Office door and Kate stood up and slapped him; in another Mike walked through the door, told Steve that there was no way Kate McGregor would be joining his crew before storming out; in the most recent and perhaps surreal version, Mike walked through the door and blurted out the truth to a stunned Steve Marshall before pulling Kate out of her chair and the both of them ran out of NAVCOM hand in hand.

Shaking her head Kate got out of her car and made her way to her front door, which, at the very moment she was reaching out with her keys to unlock it, swung open.

" _ **Liz what are you doing here?"**_ Kate was stunned to see her aunt standing in her doorway, holding Kate's washbag in one hand, multiple pairs of socks under one armpit and the door handle in the other hand.

" _ **Your uncle Steve phoned, he said you could do with a bit of help this afternoon as he was crash sailing you with The Hammersley; honestly that husband of mine…"**_ Liz and Steve had been married for longer than Kate had been alive; they were both delighted when she reached out to Steve about a transfer back to Cairns.

" _ **Well aren't you coming in?"**_ Liz stood studying Kate, there was something off but she couldn't put her finger on it _**"Katie is everything alright? Did something happen at NAVCOM that Steve didn't tell me about? Did somebody say something about you being his niece?"**_ Liz was genuinely concerned that Kate worst fears had come true and somebody was calling her out for being related to Steve.

" _ **No Liz, everything's fine I promise"**_ Kate moved to enter her apartment and closed the door behind her, _**"I'm just thinking about everything I need to do. I haven't even unpacked my boxes never mind pack my away bag."**_ Kate avoided eye contact with her aunt and walked down the corridor to her bedroom.

Not quite convinced she was being told the whole truth, Liz chose not to push the issue and began telling Kate what she had been up to since she arrived. _**"Well Katie, as I said Steve phoned me earlier and told me his plans so I've made a start picking through your boxes for the things I know you'll need, it's all piled on your bed. I'll make you a sandwich while you check through everything and grab the rest of what you want to bring. I'll pack while you grab a shower, I know it'll be the last decent shower you'll have before you return from patrol."**_

Kate turned to her aunt, a smile gracing her face _**"Thanks aunt Liz, what would I do without you?"**_

" _ **Get moving my darling, you're running out of time"**_ Liz left Kate alone in her bedroom to root out the remaining belongings she wanted to take with her to The Hammersley and busied herself in the kitchen. When she heard the bathroom door open and close again, she went to Kate's room and packed up her sea bag, bringing it to the front door with her when finished and returned to tidying through her niece's kitchen.

Kate showered and redressed into her uniform, taking extra time to ensure her appearance was immaculate; each wisp of hair was swept up in a regulation approved bun, shoes were pristine, service ribbons were straight. There was a time she had enjoyed getting ready to be with Mike, now she just felt she was shoring herself up for battle; 6 months in close quarters, how would she survive when she barely did last time. _**"Professionalism, I need to stay professional for both of our sakes"**_ she muttered whilst taking in one last look of her reflection.

Kate left the bathroom and found her aunt in the kitchen unpacking one of her many boxes that had laid untouched since Kate had moved in a few days ago, _**"Liz I'll sort that all out when I get a chance"**_

Liz moved to the far counter and lifted the plate she had made up for Kate whilst she was getting ready, she reached it over to her _**"anything you want to tell me Katie? You've been mighty quiet since you got back from NAVCOM"**_

" _ **No, honestly I'm fine; just getting a bit nervous, I've done short journeys on patrol boats when we've needed them for Intelligence work but never actually served-served on one."**_ Kate knew why she was nervous and it wasn't just a fear of the unknown, being in the navy she what was expected of her whilst serving onboard; she had done enough mandatory ship postings in her career. What they didn't train you for was how to serve on a small boat with your ex-boyfriend who also happened to be the Commanding Officer.

Liz tried to accept what her niece was telling her, knowing there was some element of truth behind her words but knew she wasn't being told the entire story.

Finishing up her food Kate glanced at her wall clock _**"Oh no look at the time, I've really got to go"**_

" _ **Well you're packed up, bag's by the door ready whenever you are"**_

Pleasantly surprised, Kate hugged her aunt _**"Liz! You really didn't have to do that"**_

" _ **Ah the joys of being a navy wife, I know what needs done and when it needs done. I'll drop you off at the port and then I'll come back and clean up these few dishes"**_ Liz had been through the routine so many times over the years with Steve that she could probably write a How To Guide for Navy spouses.

" _ **No Liz, I'll give them a rinse and they can wait until I get back from patrol; we shouldn't be too long hopefully and then I can finally get started with unpacking everything. Anyway I don't need a lift, I can grab a taxi there".**_ Kate got up and rinsed the dishes, leaving them on the draining board to deal with until her return.

" _ **Nope Uncle Steve's orders, I'm to deliver you to port and wave you off to sea! Something about wanting to make sure the old girl actually makes it away, hopefully he meant the ship and not you! Ok then, lets get going Katie – your new posting begins now!"**_ Liz steered Kate out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Liz and Kate drove to the port, chatting amiably about plans for when The Hammersley made it back – Liz making Kate promise that dinner the first night back would be at the Marshalls.

As The Hammersley came into view Kate's stomach began swirling, the feeling of dread invading her every thought – '6 months, 6 months, 6 months, 6 months' became her internal mantra. Liz pulled up close to Hammersley's gangway and stopped the engine, laughing _**"last chance for me to drive away Katie, I'll never let them take you alive if you want to stay with me!"**_

Laughing, albeit a forced laugh, Kate started to get out of the car _**"Nah, gotta get this over with! Six months and you can pick me up and drive me away into the sunset, or as far as I can get before getting a now posting!"**_

Kate got round to the boot of the car and retrieved her sea bag, Liz by this stage had gotten out of the car and walked round to her. The two ladies embraced with Liz kissing Kate on the cheek, _**"promise me you'll email as soon as you can, do all the official navy nonsense with your uncle Steve you know he thrives on ship running statistics but I want the juicy stuff. Who's pranking who, what happens in foreign ports and who Captain Flynn is sleeping with this time!"**_

Kate didn't realise that Mike and Nikki had observed the car pulling up on the wharf and were observing her arrival from the bridge of the ship. Mike had a vague notion he recognised the older lady who dropped Kate off, but he couldn't quite place her.

" _ **What? What are you talking about?"**_ Kate was thrown by the comment about Mike.

Unaware of her nieces discomfort, Liz rattled on with her overview of The Hammersley's Commanding Officer _**"Oh you'll not know about Mike's reputation, I've only meet him a few times but I think he's a good man, navy man through and through, reminds me of your uncle Steve in some ways. But maybe more of a cowboy than even Steve feels comfortable with at times, the messes that man has landed himself in on patrol…but he always gets the results thou from what I hear muttered, usually at 3am when NAVCOM phones about The Hammersley. Scuttlebutt is that he's a bit of a ladies man and it doesn't seem like he's in any hurry to settle himself down. Hopefully you'll last longer than his previous Executive Officers, he does seem to get through them at a scary rate – bit like his women I suppose!"**_ Liz's mind was running a mile a minute planning what she needed to do before Kate's return from her first patrol and was completely oblivious to the internal war being raged in her nieces mind _**"I really must talk to Steve about organising another BBQ for any docked patrol boats senior officers, we haven't had one in ages. Obviously it will be a BBQ when The Hammersley is docked, otherwise it would defeat the purpose!"**_

Subtly shaking her head, absorbing the new information she had been given Kate began convincing herself that she was stupid for having been so invested in her relationship with Mike at the time. When he left her Kate had begun thinking she had been nothing more than a notch on his bedpost, that Mike Flynn truly was a girl in every port type of guy, and she had fallen for it hook, line and sinker now she was having it confirmed for her. The worst of it was she had believed him, had fallen for his manipulations and smooth words; she had been flattered by his attention and for what, he played her in the worst way. Steve had had a frank conversation with her when she declared her intentions of joining the navy, warning her about situations such as this but Mike Flynn…what a player he was.

A new sense of dread began overtaking Kate all over again, what if Mike had told everybody about her, she knew the type – the guy who laughed with his mates on shore leave, swapped stories with them. How was she supposed to foster any semblance of a working relationship with a crew who probably all thought she was an easy target?

" _ **I've got to go, thanks for the lift aunt Liz, I'll email soon."**_ Kate pulled her bag closer to her shoulder and turned, drinking in her first real look at The Hammersley examining it from bow to stern before walking up to the gangway.

Mike had made it down to the other end of the gangway to meet his new Executive Officer, saluting smartly Kate announced herself _**"Lieutenant McGregor reporting for duty as ordered Sir"**_

Mike saluted back _**"Lt McGregor welcome aboard The Hammersley"**_ walking quickly, he led her through the ship, _**"this is your cabin, you'll be sharing with our ship's navigator Lt Caetano. If you want to drop off your sea bag I'll give you a brief tour before introducing you to the Senior Sailors and then give you an overview of your duties."**_

Kate dropped her bag and quickly followed Mike, he had already invaded what personal space she would be afforded by being in her cabin and she needed to get through the rest of her orientation as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much more to come with this story - I've been distracted writing a new one! I can't wait to post it, but will wait until this one is tied up first!

* * *

An hour later, all the remaining senior sailors were gathered in the Wardroom, huddled round the small table guzzling the small buffet Cheffo had laid out for their meeting.

Setting his cup down, Mike looked round the table _**"As you are all now aware, Lt Barnaby has transferred off The Hammersley effective immediately"**_ Putting his hand up for silence when there was a growing murmur of joy and happiness from the others in the room _**"this is not a good thing guys; whilst there is nobody at fault…"**_

Charge muttered under his breath a little loudly so everyone could hear _**"Barney is"**_

Silencing Charge with a look, Mike continued _**"as I said, whilst there is nobody at fault, NAVCOM and Cmdr Marshall are going to want everything from our last boarding, particularly as Dove was injured and we've just had to requisition a new tinny from Stores"**_

At the mention of his injured crew mate Buffer queried _**"Sir how is Dove?"**_

Looking to the one person he knew had actually made it to the Hospital to check on their injured crewmate Mike prompted his report _**"Swain?"**_

" _ **He's fine, he had surgery to re-stitch the wound but is alert and coherent; he shouldn't have any lasting effects from his injury and should probably be back to full duties in a few weeks"**_

" _ **In the meantime, NAVCOM have advised that we will be replacing Dove with Billy Webb; Buffer can you do the usuals? The kid is only out of the Academy, not even wet behind the ears – show him the ropes and ease him into the job."**_

Nodding his assent, Buffer confirmed with a _**"Sir"**_

Noting that their CO was avoiding the topic of a new Executive Officer, Nikki prompted him _**"Sir, obviously we can't sail without an X – who did we get landed with this time?"**_

Taking a breath, Mike lifted the file he had been resting on his knees under the table _**"We have had The Kingston's Executive Officer transferred to us"**_

Looking quizzically at his CO, Buffer asked what everybody else in the room scrambled to ask at the same time _**"What? Lt Chambers is near retirement; surely there has to be some mistake"**_ Buffer couldn't forsee how the boardings would function efficiently with a semi-retired XO leading them.

Realising that he hadn't explained himself properly Mike continued, _**"No Lt Chambers is seeing out his retirement on The Kingston, we have acquired his replacement instead. Lt McGregor has recently been posted to Cairns, she was…"**_

" _ **She?"**_

" _ **Lt Kate McGregor, she was due to take over as Lt Cmdr Curry's XO but has had her orders changed last minute to us; she's at home now and is due on the ship imminently."**_

" _ **Kate McGregor? About yay-high and blonde?"**_ Nikki indicated an approximate height with her outstretched hand whilst looking at Mike

Furrowing his eyebrows Mike nodded his agreement _**"You know her Nav?"**_

Plastering a noticeably fake smile on her face Nikki reciprocated Mike's nod _**"Yeah, you could say that but last I heard she was heading back to her shore posting but that was 3 years ago"**_

" _ **Lt McGregor has spent a number of years working for Naval Intelligence, this will be her first active sea posting for a few years; as far as I know she hasn't served on patrol boats, mainly frigates"**_

Sensing there was story Charge looked at his CO _**"what do you mean as far as you know? You have her personnel file there in your hand, what does it say?"**_

Mike looked at the file in his hand formulating his answer _**"I do have Lt McGregor's file but it is a little light on detail; a lot of the work she has done is redacted and I don't have the Security Clearance to be read in. What I have got access to leads me to believe that Lt McGregor has sufficient experience to join The Hammersley and you will all do everything in your power to make her stint with us a positive experience for all concerned."**_

Being faced with more questions from his curious senior sailors _**"Look guys the only extra information I know is that Lt McGregor is due here soon, we'll do the meet and greets and you can try and get whatever information out of her that you want; but knowing her chances are you'll end up with more questions than answers"**_

" _ **Sir have you worked with her before?"**_ Knowing the type of unsavoury characters the crew came across, Buffer was hesitant to allow another inexperienced Boarding Officer take the lead; but if the CO signed off on her, Buffer was willing to try and make it work.

" _ **No, I met her briefly at NAVCOM this morning; she didn't give much away; but she comes highly recommended and is navy enough to take directions and follow orders."**_ Turning his head to Nikki _**"Nav you've got yourself a roommate for the next patrol, make her feel welcome"**_

" _ **Ok guys, that's all. Back to work, we'll be setting off at 15.00hrs; dismissed"**_

* * *

Mike rejoined his Navigator in the Bridge after a short detour to his cabin to replace Kate's personnel file in his locker; after some idle chit chat and reports from all departments that The Hammersley was ready to make sail, Nikki alerted Mike to a car pulling up on the Dock alongside them.

Peering through the window Mike observed Kate alighting from the car, closely followed by an older woman he had a notion he recognised; he watched whilst they talked and embraced before excusing himself and all but running to the gangway to greet his new Executive Officer.

Leading her through the ship Mike finally brought her to the Bridge where Nikki was checking through her charts, _**"Lt McGregor this is the ship's Navigator Lt Nikki Caetano"**_ Nodding at the other woman, Kate allowed a small smile to form on her lips in acknowledgement before looking round the confined space that was to be her new work place for the foreseeable future. Mistaking the look of fear on Kate's face for disgust, Nikki automatically became defensive _**"not quite the cushy desk job you're used to I'm sure Ma'am"**_

Not knowing where the hostility was coming from or how to actually respond Kate ignored the comment and asked to be excused to change out of her whites and into her overalls.

Assenting to the request, Mike watched Kate's retreating form before turning to Nikki _**"What happened to welcoming?"**_

Throwing her hands up into the air _**"What? I was just pointing out that it's going to be a different style of working for her"**_

Kate made it to her cabin and locked the door behind her; after surveying the room she sat on the chair at the small desk, she noted all of the personal touches adorning the walls that Nikki had obviously added over her time on-board. Kate didn't have anything to personalise her small living space, she had a few pictures stashed away in her bag of friends and family but nothing she felt comfortable sharing with the Ship's Navigator. She unpacked a few bits and pieces, changed into her overalls and returned to the Bridge to face the official start of her new posting.


	5. Chapter 5

It's getting a little hurried from now on in, but I'm keen to start uploading my next story!

* * *

Kate re-read the email from her aunt updating her on how things were going back on dry land; the visit from their eldest son and his family, Steve's continuing venture into restoring the old sail boat he had picked up, Liz's continuing attempts to introduce him to a heathy diet and a detailed description of the members of the art class she had recently started. Obviously all the information was a pre-cursor to the information Liz really wanted – how was Kate's first patrol going?

Kate thought back over the past few weeks, she had obviously been back in Cairns since her initial departure with The Hammersley but not for extended periods of time and certainly not long enough to properly catch up with her aunt and uncle.

Without thinking, Kate just sat at the keyboard and allowed her fingers to gracefully type out her inner most thoughts and feelings.

Kate described how her first couple of weeks sharing a cabin with the Ship's Navigator had been an absolute nightmare, Nikki was doing the whole spoilt child routine and Kate was quickly tiring of being cast as her wicked step-mother. She recounted how on her first night Nikki had led her to believe that The Hammersley's Senior Sailors formally dressed for dinner. Kate, only having been on Patrol Boats for short stints (mainly as a means of transferring from one location to another) didn't question the information she had been given; when serving on Frigates the Officers dressed so she presumed this was a given on smaller ships. Unfortunately Kate didn't realise she was being set up and of course walked straight into the CO who, in her hyperaware state, set her right then had the cheek to suggest she ask the Navigator to keep her right!

Kate recounted the awkward conversation she had with the Navigator after this and ordered her off the lower bunk; Kate acknowledged she was being petty but she really didn't care, all she wanted at that particular time was revenge.

Kate drew the line at telling her aunt the other reason she wanted the lower bunk as Liz would automatically tell Steve, who would summon her to NAVCOM and make her spill her secrets. As far as the shrink and everyone else was aware, Kate's nightmares were over and she was getting the prescribed 6-8 hours sleep each night; what Kate was neglecting to tell everyone was that the nightmares were as real as they had ever been and she was skulking off to The Ship's Office in the middle of the night and keeping herself going on caffeine and paperwork. Kate only really chanced sleep when she was so tired she knew she didn't have the energy to dream or when she knew Nav was on night watch and she had the cabin to herself.

Kate described in detail the mistake she had made on her 2nd full week aboard, when she ran the ship into buoy set by drug smugglers and the comments the crew had made behind her back. Cheffo in particular had been very vocal about her, he didn't seem to realise that Kate had heard more comments than he was aware of. Kate didn't bore her aunt with the details of catching the smugglers and her lie about a dead brother, she couldn't face the disappointment her aunt would express after reading that particular snippet of information.

Without thinking, Kate also described the meeting of Dr Morrell and the budding relationship that was forming between the good doctor and her CO, who in Kate's head she was beginning to dub the "man whore" in the privacy of her thoughts.

" _ **Oh and get this – Mighty Mike Flynn, Patrol Boat Captain extraordinaire is banging some blonde bimbet! I swear to goodness, he is so oblivious to her games, she feigned fainting when having to identify the body of her alleged friend and colleague. What type of friend leaves another friend on an Island without appropriate safety procedures in place – I tell you, a bad one! Mike Flynn, who shall now be referred to as the 'man whore' is falling for her crap so badly; he can't see the manipulation, she actually pretended to faint – I mean FAINT in his arms on their first meeting. She had no reason to but the man whore just lapped up her attention, I swear it was nearly like the end scene to An Officer and a Gentleman where Richard Gere carries Debra Winger out of the factory; I half expected the corpse in the morgue to sit up and start applauding! You really shouldn't have made me watch that film! Now we can't rid of her – seriously, she is everywhere and now the man whore wants to discuss her with ME! I know you don't know that I've known the man whore for longer that you know but now I don't know anything! Arghhhh, the man whore is just so infuriating and I can't get that stupid ending song out of my head everytime I see them together! I swear I'm not going to last until The Hammersley's decommissioning date, he keeps rubbing his new relationship in my face without a second thought; I might just accidently throw him overboard in shark infested waters see how the good doctor would faint in his arms then"**_

Taking a moment to rest her fingers that were starting to cramp, Kate glanced over her email; whilst it had been cathartic typing some of her worst moments she knew she could never send the email. Using the keyboard shortcuts to highlight the words on the screen, Kate hit delete and began her email over again with a slightly more positive and edited version of events.

Satisfied with her work, Kate was clicking send when the afore mentioned man whore's voice rang through the internal speakers _**"Executive Officer to the Bridge; hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations"**_. Sighing, Kate shut down her computer and made her way to the Bridge fearing a long day was ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Seriously debating whether to just start posting my next story before finishing this one up - decisions, decisions! Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

Kate rushed to the Bridge and awaited the Boarding Party briefing, she could have sworn Nav looked almost sympathetic when she saw her coming through the door from where she was standing huddled over the radar screen with the Captain.

Standing herself behind her CO, Kate prompted _**"Sir?"**_

Turning to face his Executive Officer, Mike smiled _**"Good news X, you get to go for that little beach holiday you've always wanted"**_

Indulging him in a small roll of her eyes Kate queried _**"Before I pack the suntan lotion what's the catch?"**_

" _ **Ah, that would be the storm heading our way Ma'am"**_ Nikki pointed to her screen where she and the Captain had been tracking the approaching weather front.

" _ **NAVCOM have advised there are 3 missing girls on Moffet Island, possibly in the company of two drug runners. We haven't been fully briefed, the AFP have been chasing these guys but haven't been forthcoming about how the girls fit into this or what is actually going on;**_ _ **Cmdr**_ _ **Marshall is trying to get more information but our main problem is the encroaching storm. Latest reports indicate it is going to hit sooner rather than later, we'll give 2 hours then you and the Boarding Party need to be off that Island and back on Hammersley to allows us time to get out of the storms path"**_

Running through various scenarios in her head, Kate was planning how to divvy up the Boarding Party once they reached land _**"Extra plating Sir?"**_

" _ **Yes X, we're presuming armed and dangerous but again the FEDS aren't sharing too much with the Navy at the moment"**_ Mike didn't like the idea of sending his people into a situation where the information was limited and had come close to assuming operational control of the Boarding Party but Cmdr Marshall had cut him off when he floated the idea with him. _**"Listen to me Mike, you stay on the Ship and do your job; trust that Lt McGregor will do hers. She knows what she's doing or I wouldn't have transferred her to you. If she comes to me complaining about you not letting her fulfil her duties you won't be on The Hammersley long enough to see her decommissioning; I'll put another Commanding Officer in place and I guarantee they won't cause me the same aggro you have in the past lot of months."**_

With a contrite _**"Sir"**_ Mike had hung up the phone and summoned his Executive Officer to the Bridge for her briefing.

Knowing time was of the essence Kate was anxious to get moving _ **"If there's nothing else Sir, we'll get going then"**_

Mike looked Kate square in the eyes _**"Two hours X, I mean it. The safety of the crew and Ship are my priority, there's a major storm rolling in and I don't intend to hang around long enough to meet it head on"**_

Nodding in acknowledgement, Kate moved from the Bridge to the weapons locker where Buffer and Swain were issuing vests and guns _**"extra plating Buffer"**_

" _ **We expecting trouble Ma'am?"**_

" _ **Unsure"**_ Kate outlined the scant information available and emphasised the time constraint they were facing.

Whilst listening to what they knew Buffer was running a game plan through his head, he had worked a few boardings with the new Executive Officer and they had mainly been successful but this would be their first land based search and rescue operation and he was determined to ensure it was a good result.

Once the RHIB landed on the Island and the crew disembarked Buffer looked to the X awaiting her instructions.

Surveying the area Kate began vocalising her plan _**"Rhino remain with the RHIB, Buffer and Swain take the East,**_ _ **Cheffo**_ _ **and I will take the West. I don't need to remind everybody this is a time sensitive operation, we have 1 & ¾ hours left; our main priority is the safety of the girls, avoid engagement with the male drug runners where possible"**_

Suitably impressed with the division of work, Buffer gave Kate a small nod _**"Ok move out"**_

* * *

After 50 minutes of tracking through the jungle environment where the rain had started already, Swain became alerted to a noise out of place; putting his hand out and catching Buffer on the shoulder to hold him up. _**"Do you hear that?"**_

Focussing on what he could hear and filtering out what he knew was normal background noise Buffer picked up on an anomalous sound; straining his eyes as if he could see through the dense forest before him, Buffer concentrated and then it dawned on him _**"crying – somebody is crying"**_

Moving forward Buffer and Swain honed in on the sounds they were hearing and came across two very bedraggled and startled girls huddling behind a fallen tree. Approaching cautiously Buffer announced _**"Australian Navy – is there anybody else close by?"**_

Both of the girls were startled and one jumped up and ran to Buffer, enveloping his in a bear hug " _ **Thank-you, oh thank-you so much for finding us"**_ letting go of Buffer and turning to her friend _**"Cissy we're safe, we can go home"**_

Whilst the little scene had been playing out before him, Swain had begun advancing on the girl who remained on the ground; _**"Ma'am, are you injured?"**_

" _ **My ankle, I think it's broken…I can't stand"**_ Swain reached the girl and gently rolled up her trouser leg _**"pretty colourful leg you got there ma'am; bruising from when you fell?"**_

" _ **Swaino? What's the damage?"**_ Buffer was preparing to radio to the X and wanted to make a comprehensive report.

* * *

The Bridge crew was listening intently to the radio chatter between the Boarding Party, Mike gripped his radio tightly wanting to interrupt and ask his own questions but he waited.

" _ **X-Ray 82 this is Bravo 82, come in over"**_

" _ **Bravo 82, this is X-Ray 82 go ahead"**_

" _ **Ma'am we've found two of the girls, one has a suspected broken ankle and the second appears uninjured save for a few bruises"**_

" _ **Roger Bravo 82, Cheffo and I are making our way to your location now to provide assistance"**_

" _ **Romeo 82 this is X-Ray 82 come in over"**_

" _ **X-Ray 82 this is Romeo 82, go ahead"**_

" _ **Rhino Buffer and Swain have got two of the girls, make sure the RHIB is ready to depart"**_

" _ **Roger, ma'am the swell is picking up pace and the weather is starting to turn. Romeo 82 out"**_

Kate and Cheffo made their way through the dense forest to the co-ordinates Buffer had given them and found Swain had prepared the girls for evacuation. Buffer had quizzed the girls and found out they had been working in a local bar and struck up a flirtation with two patrons, after a few drinks too many they had decided to take them up on their offer of a pleasure cruise. Unfortunately pleasure had turned to terror when the two men had brought them to Moffet Island and threatened them; two of the girls had managed to escape but the third friend hadn't been quick enough and the two drug runners had made off with her into the jungle.

Having heard enough to be more than concerned, Kate ordered Cheffo and Swain back to the RHIB with the two injured girls _**"Charlie 82, this is X-Ray 82 over"**_

" _ **Charlie 82 go ahead"**_

" _ **Sir Swain and Cheffo are heading back to the RHIB with two of the three girls, Buffer and I are heading back into the forest to see if we can find the third girl, she may be injured"**_ Kate and Buffer were preparing to leave the area and more their search forward.

Looking at his Navigator, Mike shook his head " _ **Negative X, the weather is turning quickly, we need to get out of this storms path; return to the RHIB and make your way back to Hammersley"**_

" _ **Sir, this girl is scared and in the company of two armed and very dangerous drug runners – we can't leave her here"**_

" _ **X this is not open for discussion"**_ Mike had adopted his most authorative Captain's voice, the one normally reserved for junior sailors needing their heads pulled back in. Nikki suddenly found her screen to be the most interesting thing on the Bridge and turned her undivided focus to it, all the time listening to the discussion going on via radio.

Looking at Buffer who gave her a nod _**"Sir, Buffer and I still have time – we'll have a quick scout around, if we find nothing we'll head back to the RHIB. We need to find this girl, she's injured and scared; who knows what these guys are doing to her"**_

" _ **Ok, time's ticking on X; do a quick rekkie and straight back to the RHIB, we'll give you 20 minutes"**_

" _ **X-Ray 82 out"**_

Buffer and Kate went running in the direction that the girls they had found told them they had come from; surveying the ground for evidence that the drug runners had been there Buffer mis-stepped, feeling the ground giving out from beneath him he automatically reached out for something to stop his fall. Unfortunately the only solid object he made contact with was Kate's arm, and he had the misfortune of dragging her down the steep embankment with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking to the insistent buzzing of radio static, Buffer found himself in a tangle of upper body limbs with the still unconscious XO who was face down in the dirt; attempting to move he groaned in pain when he found his left ankle had been trapped under a rock that he guessed must have fallen with them on their way down the hill.

Reaching out and shaking Kate's shoulder slightly, he was holding his breath until he heard her moan; coming too Kate carefully turned over and lay on her back while disentangling herself from Buffer. _**"What hit us?"**_ Kate reached a shaky hands to her forehead intending to wipe away the sweat and dirt from her brow, unfortunately when she moved her hand away she found it was blood coating her fingers.

Buffer watched his XO carefully from his position on the ground _**"Ma'am that looks pretty serious"**_ he hadn't realised Kate had hit her head on the way down the hill, attempting again to move his foot from under the rock he audibly groaned in pain, which in turn alerted Kate to his distress _**"Buffer what's going on with you?"**_

" _ **I'm fine Ma'am; it's you we should be worried about, head injuries can be serious"**_ Despite his own pain, he noticed that the blood was still running freely from Kate's head wound.

Struggling to roll over onto her knees, Kate stopped to take some forced breaths to try and quell the queasy feeling coming over her with movement _**"Let's try again Buffer and I expect honest answers; what are your injuries?"**_

Taking time to inventory his body for aches and pains _**"Ma'am my ankle is trapped under a rock, it's a bit sore but hopefully it's just the weight of the rock bearing down on it. Aside from that, just a few bumps and bruises"**_

Waiting until the queasy feeling was starting to lessen, Kate carefully and slowly turned her head in Buffer's direction from her kneeling position _**"No blood around or underneath the rock from what I can see so hopefully you haven't done too much damage; give me a few minutes and I'll come rescue you"**_

Taking his first good look at his XO, Buffer was concerned _**"Ma'am how bad is your head?"**_

" _ **It's fine, let's just worry about getting you from under that rock"**_

Not to be fobbed off, Buffer urged _**"Ma'am I was honest with you…"**_

With a slight huff Kate replied _**"Getting better, there were 5 of you when I first looked now I only see 4"**_

" _ **I'd rather you were just seeing one of me Ma'am"**_ Buffer was concerned that his XO had a serious head injury.

Forcing a smile in his general direction Kate tried to deflect focus off of her and onto the situation her team mate had found himself in _**"Well if there are infact four of you Buffer that means more help to move the rock"**_

Pushing herself to her feet, Kate wobbled as she stood to survey the scene before her _**"What you couldn't have found a smaller rock to pick a fight with?"**_

Smirking from his position on the ground _ **"Sorry Ma'am, this was the only one available"**_

Breaking into the silence engulfing them a radio crackled to life " _ **X-Ray 82 this is Romeo 82 over"**_

" _ **Damn I forgot about them"**_ Kate reached for her radio, realising it had smashed on the plummet down the hill she motioned for Buffer to hand over his _**"Romeo 82 this is X-Ray 82 go ahead"**_ while lowering herself unceremoniously down on the ground beside his head.

" _ **X the swell is building, if it gets any higher we won't be able to make it back to The Hammersley"**_ Rhino had been monitoring the water conditions and was concerned that the RHIB wouldn't be able to break through the waves to open water if they waited much longer.

Kate and Buffer looked at each other, both silently communicating what the only possible course of action could be _**"Rhino as soon as you see a break in the waves you go; don't wait for me or Buffer any longer – your priority is to get those girls back to the Ship, am I clear?"**_

" _ **Ma'am, if you're sure"**_

" _ **I am; Rhino tell Swain to leave any spare medical supplies he can behind and if the RHIB has any bottles of water or snacks stowed leave those too"**_

Aghast at what he was listening to, a loud _**"Unbelievable bloody woman"**_ could be heard by those sailors within the general vicinity of the Bridge. Breaking into the radio chatter Mike couldn't contain himself any longer _**"X-Ray 82 this is Charlie 82, why haven't you and Buffer returned to the beach as ordered X?"**_

Hesitating momentarily before answering _**"Charlie 82, we went a little further into the jungle than we meant to Sir"**_

Gripping his radio so tightly Mike felt the casing move under the pressure _ **"X, how long will it take you to get back to the beach?"**_

Not committing herself to a direct answer _ **"Sir Buffer and I won't make it back for a while"**_

Taking time to carefully project his words _ **"X that's not answering my question, how long?**_

" _ **It'll be a while yet, we encountered a few problems"**_

" _ **Problems…"**_ His mind frantically running through the scenarios that could lead to his people not getting back to their departure point, realisation dawned on him _**"X are you or Buffer injured?"**_

Kate spied Buffer shaking his head off to the side _**"Few cuts and bruises, but the missing girl may require some medical attention; we can't leave her here if she does"**_

" _ **X"**_ Suddenly everything made sense, but there was more to the story and he knew it; quelling the rising fear rising in his chest Mike forced himself to listen to Kate.

Deliberately skirting round the implied question _ **"Sir, we're fine but as I said the girl may be injured"**_

Tiring of the deliberate non-answers to his question _ **"X you and Buffer are to make it back to the RHIB now and return to The Hammersley with the rest of the Boarding Party"**_

Taking a deep breath _**"Sir, that's not possible at the moment we're too far away; the RHIB has a small window left to make it away safely, to endanger the lives of everyone else would be a foolish decision and operationally ridiculous"**_

Spinning round to his Navigator who was standing watching the Captain slowly lose his patience he asked _**"Did she just call me foolish and ridiculous?"**_ Nikki, not knowing how to answer just shook her head.

Sucking in a breath and deliberately annunciating his words _**"Excuse me Lt McGregor?"**_

" _ **Sir neither Buffer nor I are going to make it back to the beach anytime soon, however the RHIB can still get away and the girls can get the medical attention they need. Buffer and I will find somewhere dry to set up camp and keep up the search for the missing girl when we can – you have to know it's the only viable option"**_

" _ **X what aren't you telling me?"**_ Mike was becoming increasingly suspicious he was being left out of some gem of information that would make everything suddenly clearer.

" _ **Sir Buffer has twisted his ankle, we're not going to get up enough speed to make it back to the beach"**_ Sparing a quick glance to Buffer, Kate saw him glare daggers at her and frantically pointing to roughly the same area on his head where blood was still flowing from Kate's open wound whispering _**"and what about your injury?"**_ Mouthing _**"sorry"**_ Kate continued _**"Buffer's ankle isn't too bad but it's going to hold us up; where we are is fairly dry, good tree cover and we can rest up here for a while before moving on to dryer ground. This is the only viable option we have to work with; I'm sure you'd agree if you were here instead of me."**_

Knowing she had him Mike finally assented to the plan _**"But X, when you get back to The Hammersley we are going to have a serious conversation about what has happened here today."**_

Muttering _**"can't wait for that"**_ loud enough for Buffer to hear, Kate spoke into the radio again _**"Yes Sir, X-Ray 82 out"**_

Knowing he had held the RHIB up, Mike contacted the driver _**"Romeo 82 this is Charlie 82 over"**_

" _ **Charlie 82 this is Romeo 82 go ahead"**_

" _ **Rhino, leave whatever you can behind for the X and Buffer and make it back to The Hammersley as soon as"**_

" _ **Roger Charlie 82"**_ Relief flooded through Rhino as he turned the ignition, he was beginning to fear the RHIB would be beached on the Island; spying a lull in the waves, he gunned the engine and headed for open water.

" _ **X-Ray 82 this is Sierra 82 over"**_

" _ **Sierra 82 this is X-Ray 82 go ahead"**_ Kate heard the roar of the RHIBs engine crackling in the background and was glad that they had been able to make it off the Island in time.

Shouting to be heard over the RHIB and increasingly angry sea _ **"Ma'am, I've left a fully stocked med bag at the clearing where we landed, unfortunately there isn't much in the way of provisions we only had a few bottles of water and energy bars on board"**_

" _ **Thanks Swain, we'll grab it and head for dryer ground; safe travels X-Ray 82 out"**_

" _ **X-Ray 82 this is Charlie 82"**_ not waiting for her response _ **"X, we're headed for calmer water but it could be tomorrow at the earliest before we can safely launch a RHIB to pick you and Buffer up. Make sure you are close to the beach for evacuation"**_

" _ **Roger Charlie 82, we'll be there"**_

Reaching the radio back down to Buffer, Kate took a moment to take a few deep breaths to quell the rising queasy feeling that was steadily growing again _**"There's no way I can possibly move that rock on my own, I need something to lever it up with"**_ Smirking at her stricken team mate _**"Stay here and I'll have a look around for something"**_

Shaking his head, Buffer watched the shaky XO push herself to a standing position and walk away, scanning the area around them.

15 minutes later Kate returned dragging a sturdy tree branch in her hands, dropping it beside Buffer she sat down for a moment _**"Just need to find a smaller rock to push against and we'll get the rock moved"**_

Surveying the ghostly white face of his XO who was soaked through due to the unrelenting rain he could hear in the distance _**"Ma'am how's the head?"**_

" _ **There's still 4 of you Buffer if that's what you're asking"**_

" _ **Not quite X; maybe we should have had Swaino or Cheffo stay behind"**_

" _ **Then there would be 3 of us camping out tonight; plus had we kept Cheffo here the CO would likely be dealing with a mutiny on board"**_

Not quite connecting Kate's train of thought _**"Ma'am?"**_

Smiling as she remembered the last time somebody had to be assigned galley duty on-board _**"RO would have to cook and nobody would want that**_ _**again"**_ The smile quickly disappeared when she thought about why Cheffo had been incapacitated and that the Ship has lost a junior sailor, _**"anyway lets' get this rock moving shall we."**_ Kate in her haste to repress the death of Jaffa attempted to stand quickly to her feet only to end up landing on her bum on the ground

" _ **X we're in no hurry, maybe you should let the world stop spinning first"**_

Shuffling back to the tree trunk she had been initially leaning against, Kate used it to push against whilst she made it up onto her feet _**"Buff we're both getting soaked here, we need to get moving to somewhere more sheltered"**_

Kate moved around the area before reaching down and grabbing a largish rock, she made her way over to the large boulder pinning down Buffer's ankle. Pointing at her equipment _**"lever and fulcrum, who actually thought school physics lessons would ever payoff"**_

Whilst setting up her make-shift equipment, Buffer noticed how heavily she leaned on the tree branch to keep herself upright; _**"right, you know the basics behind this as much as I do; I'll do the heavy lifting and you move your foot clear"**_

After a few attempts at moving the rock, Kate eventually ended up on the ground flat on her back; he head was spinning and her visions was coming in and out of focus. _**"Ma'am, are you alright?"**_ Buffer had twisted his body as far as he could to try and reach out to his X. _**"Just give me a minute Buffer"**_ she rasped out, trying to quench the vomit she knew was rising in her body.

10 minutes later, Kate felt her body had calmed enough to again and move again; using the tree branch to help her stand, she moved it into place and took a deep breath before exerting all the energy she had left in her body to force the branch down to the ground. Buffer felt the rock shift _**"Just a bit more X, it's moving"**_ ; Kate let out a guttural scream and pushed harder again on the branch; when she had no more energy left she collapsed in a heap on her knees, the vomit pushing its' way out of her mouth. She was startled when she felt hands reaching for her back, rubbing soothing circles on it.

When she was finally rid of the contents of her stomach, she wiped at her mouth and pushed back away from the mess she had left behind; Buffer, who had been sat behind her moved in tandem with her shuffling and the two of them reached a tree trunk and leaned against it.

Suddenly realising that Buffer was sitting beside her _**"You got free then?"**_

Reaching under his knee to lift his leg up and rest it in an elevated position on a rock beside him _**"Yes Ma'am, thanks to you. How's the head?"**_

Automatically deflecting his question _**"How's the ankle?"**_

Not to be deterred and needing to assess their immediate situation _**"Ma'am, I'm serious…how's the head?"**_

Relenting Kate assessed the various pains making themselves known in her body now she was as a standstill _**"Sore, bleeding has stopped but the double vision is a bitch"**_

" _ **So two of me have disappeared then?"**_ Letting out a small laugh Buffer turned his head away from her and lay it back on the tree trunk they were sharing _**"that's progress I suppose"**_


	8. Chapter 8

I promise I haven't forgotten about this story - the updates might just be a bit slower from now on! I'm going to try and tie it up soon and start to publish my new story!

* * *

" _ **Ma'am I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty soaked here, maybe we should think about heading to drier ground"**_ 20 minutes later, Buffer and Kate were still leaning against the tree trunk.

Not even turning her head to face her prone colleague, Kate kept her eyes closed _**"Can you put weight on your ankle Buff?"**_

" _ **Think so, but there's only one way to find out for sure"**_ Buffer reached out, grasped his leg under his knee and slowly placed raised leg onto the ground. Using both hands, he reached behind him to the tree trunk and pushed himself to an upright position.

Kate opened her eyes as he tried to put weight on his foot and watched in a daze as it gave out from under him, only his quick reflexes reaching out for the tree trunk stopped him from falling.

" _ **Alright there Buffer?"**_

Regulating his breathing through the pain, Buffer nodded his head.

" _ **You're not going anywhere on that ankle, best you sit back down and elevate it again; I'll go get Swain's medical bag and we can strap you up"**_

" _ **Ma'am I don't think it's a good idea for you to be wondering around this forest alone, not with that head injury and with the drug smugglers out there"**_ If it was possible Buffer believed Kate had gotten even paler, her face was streaked with mud and blood and her hair had changed colour with the same.

" _ **Unless you have a better idea this is the only option we have"**_

Sizing up the hill they had fallen down _**"Maybe I could shimmy up the hill"**_

If she could have Kate would have rolled her eyes " _ **Oh come on, I haven't hit my head that hard! How do you propose you could shimmy? Come to think of it, how do you even know the word shimmy?"**_

Choosing to ignore the gentle teasing from his colleague Buffer re-focused on the problem at hand " _ **I repeat, I don't think you going out alone is a good idea"**_ For 20 minutes whilst they had sat at the tree, Kate hadn't spoken or moved and Buffer had been worried.

" _ **Buffer we're stuck at the bottom of this hill, you need pain relief and support for that ankle. If I don't get the bag we're stuck here until The Hammersley can send back a rescue party; plus there are two drug runners on the Island, a girl who needs our help, a weather front moving in, no food or water and we're sitting in the open, exposed."**_

" _ **How can you be so damn logical with that head injury?"**_ Buffer marvelled at the X's rational logic and capacity to see beyond their present situation; his job was to protect his XO, hers was to deal with the bigger picture.

" _ **Buff sit back down, I'll go back to the clearing; you weren't too far out from the beach when you and Swain found the girls, I'll grab whatever they left us and we can work out our plan once your ankle is sorted"**_

Kate really didn't want to move from where she was, her vision still hadn't cleared properly and with each movement she made, pain shot from her head; plus she was still feeling sick. But this would be her first real test as an Executive Officer, one she didn't intend to fail; her first priority was to her stricken colleague then to the kidnapped girl. How she was going to help her she hadn't worked out but getting Buffer mobile again would certainly open up options for all of them.

'Game face time' Kate thought as she struggled to her feet; she leaned against the tree and quickly surveyed the area for a drier patch for Buffer to remain _**"over there, the tree coverage is better and you won't get as wet. Do you think you can make it?"**_

Looking to where Kate was pointing Buffer nodded and attempted to move over by himself, again his ankle gave out but this time Kate hooked his arm over her shoulder and they slowly made it across the short distance, despite his initial resistance to her offer of help.

Helping Buffer had drained some of Kate's energy so she merely watched rather than helped as he lowered himself to the ground and raised his leg, settling his ankle in an elevated position against some rocks.

" _ **Right then, I'm going to go; I shouldn't be too long, straight to the beach and back"**_

Buffer gave the hill they had tumbled down an appraising look _**"I reckon if you take the land left of where we fell it might be a lower gradient to the top, it looks fairly stable too and has lots of branches and undergrowth to climb with"**_

Kate looked to the area he was talking about and visually assessed it as her best possible option for success, giving him one last look to ensure he was settled until she returned Kate set off and slowly but surely climbed the slope. She had a few wobbles and had to stop a few times before she made it to the top, out of sight of Buffer she sat for a while trying to calm her breathing and quell the ever rising sick feeling that movement of any kind brought with it. After a few minutes Kate felt able to focus on her plan, she needed to get through the forest and back to the beach – picking her way through the undergrowth until she made it to the clearing to the beach.

Already unsteady on her feet, Kate struggled against the wind blowing in from the sea – thankfully Swain had left his bag where the jungle and beach met; she grabbed the bag and turned to retrace her steps. Ahead of her she spied movement in the dense forest; ducking behind a tree she waited until the shadowy figures had moved off in the opposite direction.

Weighing up her options, Kate decided to follow the figures into the forest; she kept a safe distance behind them – following for a good 30 minutes until she came to a clearing where a small makeshift campsite had been set up. Kate took her time surveying the area, focusing on one tent in particular where a young woman sat bound and gagged at the porch area, tears streaming down her face.

-.-.-.-.-

In the meantime, Buffer was getting increasingly worried about his missing XO, she had been gone for too long; it should have been a quick trip there and back. Picturing the worst case scenarios and fearing that The Hammersley's Captain would again have to ask for a new Executive Officer, Buffer looked round the area and spied the sturdy looking branch that Kate had used to lever the boulder off of his leg. Shuffling over to it, protective of his ankle, Buffer reached out and grasped the branch; he used it to stand himself up and slowly tested his weight on his ankle. Without an audience he allowed himself to groan out loud and eased the weight off of his ankle; he looked to the hill he had tumbled down and the area he had watched Kate scramble back up.

Deciding he had no option, Buffer painstakingly made his way over to the same area and planned his ascent; he had no option but to sit down and pull himself up the hill. Buffer rested his sore ankle over his other leg and sat with his back to the hill; slowly he reached his hands out behind him and pulled his body up to where they were anchored in the ground. Repeating this motion, Buffer stopped when he made it a fifth of the way up the hill; his arms were on fire and the constant jarring has sending shooting pains through his injured ankle. Ensuring he was securely tucked up in the hill, Buffer laid back and caught his breath enjoying the feeling of the rain water washing down and cooling his heated face. He continued this routine of pulling himself up the hill and relaxing his arms and soon found himself three-quarters of the way to the top, where the ground unfortunately gave way easier due to the torrent of rain falling, Buffer had to gradually angle himself to a slightly steeper gradient but one which brought him towards a tree that he planned on resting his weary body against.

-.-.-.-.-

On The Hammersley Mike was sitting in his cabin, he had been writing up his reports when Cmdr Marshall had phoned through from NAVCOM. Mike gave a rendition of everything that had happened to date and reported that two of the three girls were currently receiving medical treatment in the Wardroom compliments of Swain. _**"Good result all round Mike, the FEDS can take over the search for the third girl when the weather clears, when will Hammersley be docked in Cairns?"**_

Forcing out a breath Mike started, _**"about that Sir"**_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cmdr Marshall knew there was bad news about to be shared _**"Why do I feel you haven't told me the whole story Mike?"**_

Preparing himself for what was to come Mike began the second half of his report _**"Well Sir…"**_

When he was finished Mike wasn't prepared for the silence on the other end of the phone, _**"Sir…are you still there?"**_

Slightly muffed, Steve's voice came through the phone _**"Do you think your sailors are more seriously injured than Lt McGregor led you to believe?"**_

Baffled he hadn't had a rollocking or even an onslaught of questions, Mike silently thanked whatever deity was watching over him before replying. _**"I suspect Buffer has more than a slight sprain and as for Lt McGregor, something sounded off about her voice"**_

" _ **What do you mean she sounded off?"**_ Steve was willing himself not to ask too many questions specifically about his niece.

" _ **She didn't sound quite like herself, her voice was a little shaky; I could have imagined it, the radio static was pretty bad. She made excuses about why they couldn't get back to the RHIB and used Buffer's injury as their excuse"**_ Mike thought back to the conversation he had had with his XO, he had been distracted by the disagreement they had been having and was now beginning to suspect that was exactly Kate's intention after all.

" _ **Did you specifically ask her about injuries to herself?"**_

" _ **No Sir"**_

" _ **Dammit Mike she, they, could be seriously injured and you've left them on that island in the middle of a storm"**_ Steve quickly rectified his mistake about singling out his niece.

" _ **Sir, we had no option had the RHIB waited any longer the entire landing party and the two girls would still be there with them. I agreed with Lt McGregor that the best course of action would be to collect her and Buffer as soon as the RHIB can safely make it back. She assured me that she and Buffer would make their way to the landing point for collection as soon as the weather cleared"**_ Mike had already been questioning his decisions about letting Kate and Buffer remain on Moffett Island during the storm, now his guilt was reaching new levels – what was going on over there?

" _ **I expect regular updates Mike, I'll be at NAVCOM until this situation is resolved"**_ Steve hung up the phone and prepared himself for a long night at the office, there was no way he was going home until he got the word his niece and The Hammersley's Buffer was safely back on the ship. _**"Dammit Katie"**_ Steve picked up his phone again, punched in his home number and explained to his wife that he would be staying in the office for the night; not wanting to worry Liz, he merely told her a situation with a ship had developed requiring his attention.

After completing his reports, Mike made his way to the Bridge preparing himself for a long night on watch.


End file.
